National flags, local flags, pennants, and other flags are often displayed on a temporary basis (e.g. around holidays, or to call attention to a special event such as a sale). Various well known systems exist to display such flags from removable poles. They range from directly staking a flag pole into the ground, to inserting the pole into a heavy base that sits on the ground (or a floor), to attaching a support bracket to an existing support with screws or nails and then inserting the pole in the bracket. However, it is sometimes desirable to be able to support a flag on an existing post without adversely affecting the post. The nail or screws used with conventional brackets leave ugly, exposed holes on the post once the bracket is removed.
It is also desired to be able to display flags in unique ways and in some cases to minimize the space taken up by the display. Conventional flag pole brackets hold the flag perpendicular away (and up) from the support. This causes the flag to project out into additional space well beyond the support.
A need therefore exists for improved means of displaying flags from post-like supports.